This general service project provides diagnostic support for all research protocols conducted by the Clinical Sections of the NBI and other Institutes that require an assessment of visual function. Psychophysical and electrophysiological techniques are used to detect and quantify visual loss due to disorders of the ocular media, uvea, retina, optic nerve, and central visual pathways.